five o season four
by carson34
Summary: New season is starting and I am writing a big storyline for this season
1. Aloha kekahi i kekahi

Author Note: I can't believe that tonight is the night of our beloved show. I am going to be writing this storyline as the show is going on. I hope that you like this storyline. Now I am working on NCIS LA season 5 and NCIS season 11 and this one. I am sure that the Hitus months will be a good break for me. I will always try to make sure that I have the new chapter posted before the new episode comes on! I also want to say that the whole cast will be part of it.

Chapter One: Aloha kekahi i kekahi

* * *

Danny and Gabby were sitting on the couch when his phone started to ring.

"Hey I will be back." Danny said to Gabby as he got ready for work.

* * *

After the shooting, Steve pulls out his phone to call the team to let them know what is going on. Danny and Chin arrived just as Steve is pulling the man out. After Steve gave out the orders that he wanted to see happen.

"So what are we going to do?" Chin asked his best friend.

"I don't know. As much as I hate this man, we have to keep him safe. It's our job." Danny reminded him.

"I know but this sucks." Chin said to him as they handcuffed him and led him away to keep him safe.

* * *

After Chin called Steve and told them that there was a problem upstairs. Danny pulled out his phone to see what's going on as well.

"We got no service down here. I don't understand what is going on." Danny informed his partner.

"Neither do I." Steve said "but I got a feeling that we need to start moving before it's too late."

"Here let's get him up." Danny revealed as they helped him and walked out of the room.

Danny and Steve were driving away to stop the truck after the phone call.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"They kidnapped Catherine and they want their friends released." Steve revealed to him as he turn the corner really fast.

Kono and Adam were settling into their new place while the team took the people that are after Adam.

"Thank you for the help, Doris." Kono thanked Steve mom. Truth is that she was missing everyone from their team. She didn't know how she could handle this.

"Are you okay?" Doris asked her.

"I don't know. I am just missing everyone." She responded to her as Adam came into the room.

"You could have stayed." Adam reminded her.

Author Note: thank you all for reading this storyline first chapter. I hope that you all find me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I will be posting another chapter on next week so be sure to take time and review this chapter. I will be back soon with the second chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to get finished with the rewrite some time this upcoming month.

* * *

Author Note: I'm adding a new part of this chapter for Mckono fans. I am using the scenes of Steve and Catherine. I hope that you like this chapter.

Steve and the boys made it out of the hostage situation without a starch. Steve heard his cell phone ringing and looked at the caller I'd.

"We are okay." Steve said instead of a greeting.

"As you can hear that she is not okay. You got ten minutes to get my people out or she is dead."

Steve hears his wife saying not to do it and then her groaning in pain. "You got ten minutes." He hanged up the phone as Danny starts to walk towards him. "They have her."

"Have who?" Danny asked

"My wife. They had this plan and now I have to save her." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Don't worry Steve. We will find a way to get Kono." Danny responded back to him.

After Steve and Danny got the prisoners released, Steve rushed to find her.

"Kono!" Steve yelled for his wife. Steve found his wife walking around and he ran up to her and cut the ties that were on her hands.

Author Note: Alright on Saturday when I posted chapter two there will be a part for McKono fans.


	2. Aʻale Maʻa Wau

Author Note: thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope that you guys will like this storyline second chapter. I decided to change it up from the way that I did the first chapter. Be sure to check out the end of this chapter for my thoughts of episode two. I want to make sure that I get 2,000 words and counting.

* * *

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he had a baseball game with Catherine and Danny. He wanted to call Kono to find out if she had plans today.

"Hey babe, do you have anything planed today?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No why?" She responded to him.

"Grace has a game today and I wanted to see if you would come." He revealed to her.

"I would love to go." Kono said to him. She hanged up the phone and head upstairs to get ready for Grace's game. She arrived to the field to find her boyfriend arguing with Kamekona about Grace being out.

* * *

As the team got underway on the case, Steve pulls Kono into his office to talk about something that was really important for their future.

"Hey what's going on?" Kono asked her boyfriend since they are in a middle of the case.

"Catherine is going to be in our lives more since she might get a new job." Steve revealed to her.

"That's fine. I love Catherine being around. I know that she is your ex girlfriend but I am not jealous since I know that you are trying to make it work between us." She responded to him earning a smile from Steve. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

During the shooting, the team moved on to the house and managed to get the boy out of there alive. Steve and Kono were saying goodbye to the ranger and his daughter. They were happy that they managed to find her alive.

"Thank you McGarrett and your team for the help saving my daughter. You were right that I should have came to you but I'm a ranger." The ranger said to the team.

"You are very much welcome. Be sure to have a safe trip." Danny responded to him and the daughter.

* * *

Danny and Steve were on the way with Kono, Chin and Grace for the last game of the season. Grace's team actually won the game.

* * *

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short again. This week I focused on Steve and Kono. I am thinking about doing a character for each chapter. Let me know what you think of that idea. NCIS season 11 and NCIS:LA season five are going to be doing the same idea. I hope that you like them. I will see you guys for next's week's update. Don't forget to review and follow me on twitter "Carson34ff". Also don't forget to find me on facebook as "Carson McGarrett" where it's connected to my twitter. Also don't forget to read my blog for all the updates and upcoming storylines. Now for my review of epsiode two.

* * *

My review on episode two: I am not sure that I like steve and Catherine scenes they still feel a little push on us. I am not a fan of that. I really wish that Kono would return to the team. It doesn't feel compelte right now. I found that Danny's new car was amazing but they need to let Danny actually drive more often. I love how Grace got a score and they work together.


	3. Kaʻoia Iʻo Ma Loko

Author Note: happy Saturday to you all and I got this out early for you all. thank you all for reviewing second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this week's episode of this show. My dad and I have a habbit of watching Hawaii five o the next morning. The good news that I am going to write a new storyline inspired by yesterday's episode. Don't forget to tune in later for my thoughts of this storyline. I am trying to make sure that I have it up to 3,000 words this chapter or some what closer to it. There is a preview of upcoming storyline at the button of this chapter so be sure to review. This chapter I actually took notes so that way I can plan my chapter better. I did have to cut a lot of the scenes that I wanted to do but I am sure that you guys will like it. I am hoping to have a new chapter of "family comes first" out by Wednesday morning and then "a daddy's life" out by Friday morning before I go out for the day.

Author response to reviews:

Guest: that's fine that you are Steve and Kono fan. I am not a fan of Steve and Catherine. To me it feels force down our throats. Thanks for reading this chapter.

Isle23: thanks. Hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. I haven't read your new chapter yet.

* * *

Beach front

Steve woke up to not having Kono next to him in bed. He decided to walk out to his private beach to see if she was there. He found her sitting on the chair so he lean up behind her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Steve asked her.

"I'm just worry about Adam." Kono reminded him of her ex-boyfriend.

"I know but my mom is taking really good care of him and he will be fine." Steve said to her.

"I know but I feel that it was my fault that he is having to kide since he killed his brother to protect me." Kono reminded him.

"It's not your fault. Adam made the right choice by saving your life and now we need to return the favor." Steve said to his girlfriend. "And plus you know that my mom will be protecting him."

Steve was about to give her a kiss and his cell phone starts to ring. She knew that they have a case and they get ready for the day. They get to the house and found two victims and the rest of the team.

"Do you hear that?" Danny asked before giving anyone a chance to answer he started to run off to find where the baby was. Danny made sure that the baby was okay before handing her to family services.

* * *

Max's office

Steve and Danny walked into the office right before Max is off the phone. Steve knew what the phone call was about. He was getting a present for Catherine's party tonight. He had talked to Kono about it so there would not be any problems with her.

"Well, I almost got that gift that you wanted to give to Catherine." Max revealed to him.

"Gift?" Danny asked his friend. "Are you having max shop for kono? That's a bad idea."

"It's not for Kono. She already knows that I'm planning to do this for Catherine and she supports it. Catherine is friends with her so it doesn't bother. Max was just helping me with it." Steve said to his friend.

"Why did you not have me do it?" Danny asked his friend.

"Since I knew that you were going to act this way." Steve revealed to him.

* * *

Questioning the suspect

Danny and Steve were on the way to talk to the brother of the victim. They didn't know how to handle this.

"So what does Kono have to say about you buying something for Kono?" Danny asked his friend.

"She is fine with it." Steve said to him. "Come on and let's solve the case."

Steve and Danny find out the brother had nothing to do with the murder expect for giving them the card to get on the grounds.

Steve and the team managed to figure out more clues with the help of Chin's friend Jerry and Catherine. Steve was thankful for the extra help since now they can bring comfort to the family.

* * *

Catherine's retirement ceremony

Steve and Kono arrived to celebrate Catherine ending her career in the navy. Steve wanted to give her the gift before the start. He was proud of her and hope that she had a wonderful day. By the time that the celebration was over Steve and Kono brought Catherine out for drinks where they were joined by Chin, Danny, max and Billy.

"Thank you guys for joining me on this special event. I know that you guys love me so much." Catherine revealed to her friends.

"I am pretty sure that Billy and I know how it feels to leave something that was a big part of our lives." Steve said to the rest of the group. Danny gives him a look telling him to be quiet.

They enjoy the rest of the night together and then head to the house. Steve was happy to be alone with Kono. He poured some wine for them and they rest for the rest of the night. Steve and Kono get settle into the night and Steve wakes up in the middle of the night to find her still not in their bed. He gets out of bed and looks for her. He finds her looking at his computer.

"Hey come to bed." Steve said to his girlfriend.

* * *

Author response to the show: I'm sorry but I am not a fan of the Steve and Catherine's relationship. I wish the truth would come out and Steve is going to be mad at her. I love the scenes with Danny and the baby. It makes us wonder how he was with Grace. I love the scenes that they refered to lost which is also filmed on Oahu. I love the facts that Danny got jealous of max and Steve. It was funny how Max wanted Steve to pay him before he got the present for Catherine. When I saw the first scene, I thought that the team was going to have the baby for the day or that she was going to be kidnapped. I wish that kono was in this episode. I hope that they bring back kono and his mom. The one thing that made me mad about what was said was that they were not a loud to touch the baby u til family services gets there. What would have happen if she need a diaper change? Think about it writers. I thought that it was sweet that Danny gave the monkey to the baby girl.

Author Note: don't forget to vote on cbs on how you want an upcoming episode to be like. I decided to have this work as the schedule for NCIS, NCIS:LA, and this storyline. I am hoping to have this posted on Sunday but I don't know if I will have it ready. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I hope that you guys like this chapter and its length. I am planning to do a storyline based off of the episode for Steve and OC. I am hoping to have it out soon. I hope that you like the length of this storyline. I am hoping to rewrite NCIS and NCISLA where it matches the length of this storyline. I hope that you have a great week and I will see you next week for another update. I am pretty sure that I made close to my goal but if I didn't then I am sure that I will next week.

What do you think of this week's episode of Hawaii five o? I'm off to watch the ducks game. Be sure to review and let me know what you like or didn't like about this chapter. I still have a preview for upcoming storyline down below. So make sure that you review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Previews for a new storyline: Steve wakes up in the middle of the night to hear someone breaking into the house. He got out of the bed and his first feelings is to go check on h is daughter since she was only five months old. His wife was about to go and get her to make sure that she is okay until he stops her.

"Steve what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"I need to go and call Danny" Steve revealed to his wife. Steve couldn't bring himself to tell his wife that their daughter was kidnapped and so he brought her down the stairs.

* * *

Author Note: The next episode will hopefully be good and I hope that Kono will be back soon. I also hope that the truth about Catherine will be reveal. Nothing personal against her but it doesn't work for me. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! Next chapter I will have 4,000 words and counting. I'm pretty sure that I will have my longest storyline to date soon! How many of you watch the new once upon a time: wonderland? I think it going to be a really good season for them. I liked the fact that they brought in once upon a time characters. This Monday marks the return of walking dead. I know that I am weird thanks very much but I can't help but love that show.


	4. A ia la aku

Author Note: I can't believe that it's time to write another chapter in this week's episode. I haven't decided how to write this chapter or this week's episode. I can't wait to see how the voters have picked upcoming episode. We need to get the rating back up by bringing back Kono. Don't forget to check out the end of this chapter for my review on the episode. I can definitely say that it's going to be interesting review. I had to posted the new chapter on Saturday since we have something on Sunday.

Here is Chapter 4

* * *

Headquarters

Steve and Danny had finished the case the day before and decided to take the girls to a movie. Steve decided to call Catherine to see if she would do the movie with them.

"Hey do you want to go to the movie?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. that sounds really great." Catherine revealed to her boyfriend.

"alright we will pick you guys up later on after we get some sleep." Steve revealed to her as they walked into his house. "You can take the guest bedroom and get some sleep."

Hours later, Catherine and Gabby arrived to the house to find the boys getting ready to go. Catherine decided to sneak up on Steve which could be a bad idea.

"Hey there." Gabby greeted her boyfriend as Steve turned around to spot Catherine. He was happy to see her. The case had been really close. He just hoped that everything was okay for Kono.

"are you guys ready to go?" Catherine asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah let's go." Steve said to his girlfriend as they headed for the front door and headed to the movies. Steve and Danny were called out on a new case and the boys were boo out of the room. After the end of the movie, they were surprised to see Steve's truck was still there so they climbed into the cabin.

"I can't believe what Danny and Steve did in there." Gabby said to her friend.

"I know. They were being really talkative. Steve could not wait until the end of it to talk." she revealed to her as his cell phone started to ring and she had to leave for her own case. She dropped Gabby off at Danny's house and headed to headquarters to drop off Steve's truck since Billy was picking her up there.

Adam and Kono

Adam knew that they needed to track down the person that were trying to killed him and when they finally did. They headed to a place where they could do the interview.

"Do you want me to do it?" Kono asked her boyfriend.

"I think that I can handle it." Adam said to her in responded.

"Okay." she said as she back away giving him time to do it.

After they question the guy, Adam and Kono wanted to find out what to do next since it was not just Adam's life in danger but hers as well.

"We need to call Chin and let him know what's going on." She revealed to him

"alright." He said as he pulled out the cell phone. She took it out of his hands and called her cousin. She watched as her cousin talk to Adam. She waits until he gets off the phone to ask what that was about.

"What's going on?" Kono asked her boyfriend.

"Your cousin wants you home and so do i. We need to get you back to Hawaii where you have your family to protect you." Adam reveals to her.

"No I am not leaving you." She tells him

"Kono, we don't have a choice. They will kill you to get to me." Adam said to her.

"Why don't we call Doris to see what she thinks that we should do?" Kono asked her boyfriend. She takes the phone and calls Doris who tells her that she should go back home where the team can protect her. It's the best thing for them. The question remained if she would return to Hawaii.

* * *

Author's review on the show: This week's episode was supposed to be really good and it was. When I saw Danny and Steve sitting in the movie; I thought that it was the two of them but I was wrong. I wish that they would write Kono back in Hawaii since she is the only one that keeps the boys grounded. I love that Chin is really protective of his cousin but I wish that Danny and Steve would show more concern for her.

* * *

Author Note: hey guys, I can't believe that we are on week four of this storyline. We got about twenty more chapters and I am about to start two new storylines for both NCIS:LA and Hawaii Five 0 not to mention the Halloween special. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. Also don't forget to find me on facebook as "Carson McGarrett where I try to be on there everyday. I am thinking about doing a special where you get to tell me what to write but make sure that you give me a couple of days to write it since I do have three current season storylines to write. I am also going to be doing a McKono storyline for a movie date. This week a lot of changes happen for me. I reach my 3,000 tweet and my 100th blog today. Have any of you guys seen the new Once upon a time in Wonderland? What was your thoughts on it? I am thinking about moving this posting dates to Mondays so that way I don't have to worry about it for a day or so.

Read and Review!


	5. Kupuʻeu

Author Note: I can't believe that we are in week five of the season. I am thinking about writing a storyline for criminal minds's Morgan. I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for all reviews that I received in the past four chapters. I also have a very important message at the bottom so be sure to check it out at the end.

* * *

The house

She was watching her husband working on the car when Joe came walking into the garage. Kono hated having him in the house because she didn't trust him after he had hurt Steve with lying about his mother being alive.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her husband's trainer.

"Relax babe. I called him here." He responded to her as he stopped working on the car. She didn't understand why he had him meet here. They walked into the beach.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked her husband and his friend.

"I haven't heard from my mom and I'm worried about her. I need Joe to track her down." He said to her.

His cell phone starts ringing when he finds out that his friend is in the hospital. He reveals it to Kono and they start heading there. Where they learned that there is a crime scene. Kono watches her husband take care of her and she is okay with it for now. They walked into the hospital to find out how Catherine and Billy are. Kono knows that her husband is hurting since they were really good friends. Steve and Kono watched as Catherine is about to get dress.

"Catherine you were shot and you need to stay here and rest. Give Steve the address and we are going to go check it out." Kono said to her friend.

"Kono, I am glad that you are trying to watch out for me but I need to do this. Billy was my friend and now he is gone and I need to catch his killer like Steve did with his father." Catherine revealed using Steve's father as an example. She needed to do this.

Later that day

Kono had came home to make some lunch for herself and Steve to bring it back to Headquarters. She was about to leave when she found Joe breaking into the garage. She knew that Steve had left the Garage door closed. She pulled out her gun and point at Joe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her husband's mentor.

"I am looking for clues about his mother." He revealed to her. She knew that he was lying.

"Don't you think that he would have found the clues before you did?" She asked his mentor questionably.

"I don't know." He said to her. "I need to find his mother."

"I know." She responded to him. "I am going to walk you out. Don't break into the house again. I won't be afraid to shoot next time."

"I know you won't." He revealed to her. "Just don't tell Steve about it."

"I am not keeping this from my husband." She responded to her.

"Fine go ahead and tell him." He restored to her.

Kono walked him out of the house and she made sure that she alarmed the house and then locked it since Joe did not know the password to their home security. She got back to headquarters to find Steve waiting for her to get back.

"Hey we have to go get the suspect right now." Steve said to her as they got into the truck.

"Alright. Let's go get the suspect." She responded while knowing that she needed to tell him about Joe. She decided to wait until the case is over.

Two hours later

Steve and Kono were getting ready for Billy's funeral. She watched as her husband put his unformed on and she did not know what to say to make this better for him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah. Thank you for coming with me and Catherine." he said to her. He gave her a small kiss.

"Steve, he was your friend and I am not going to let you go thou this without me." She revealed to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

After the funeral, Steve and Kono had dropped Catherine at her house and they were heading home. Steve was starting to feel that his wife was keeping something from him.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"It's about Joe." She revealed to him.

"What about Joe?" He questioned her.

"He broke into our house today. I caught him in the garage." She revealed to her husband.

"Did he take anything?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She revealed to her husband

* * *

Author Response to this show: I was sad that Billy died since I really like Catherine with him. They were cute together. I don't know why Danny was barely in the show this past week. Steve looked so cute in his uniform. I really wish that they would bring back Kono soon as a possible.

Author Note: I decided to write a new schedule for my NCIS:LA, NCIS, and Hawaii Five 0. I decided to posted the chapters on the day of the new episode since it will give me a little bit more time and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think of last night's show? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff". I am so excited for next week's epsiode. This Thursday I will have my special out hopefully. I haven't decided if I was going to write one for Danny. I am pretty sure that I am just going to add that storyline to "The Williams Family" storyline. Alright I will see you in one week from Friday for the new chapter.


	6. Kupouli'la

_**Author Note: I normally try to post this on Friday right before the show but I decided to post it today. Happy Friday to all. I hope that you have a great day! I can't believe that we are in week six. I must say that many of you are probuarly McCath fans but I am not. It's nothing personal towards Catherine, I just don't like the pairing. I must say that I don't own any of the characters! Happy Halloween to you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I also wanted to wish all of our veterans a happy veteran's day. The week of thanksgiving the chapter will be later by a week and I will see you later next week.**_

Chapter six: Kupouli'la

* * *

McGarrett house

Steve was happy to be giving out candy to the trick or treating children. He thought their costumes where so cute. Kono has not come back from her run. He knew how much she loved seeing the kids trick or treating. Five minutes later, she came running past him.

"Babe, you need to work on your costume." He said as she came running past him.

"I know." She responded to him as she gets a drink of water. Kono was blaming herself for Adam leaving after his brother death.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Adam chose to protect you when I couldn't do it. I'm sorry that I had to put him in this but we are going to find him and keep him safe.

* * *

Danny's house

Danny was getting ready for work when he found his front yard covered in toilet paper. He thought that he was a nice guys and friendly to all the kids in the area and that it would be unreasonable for them to do this to his house.

Kono and Grace

Kono noticed that Grace was worried about something and she wanted to find out what it was so that way she could help.

"Hey what's going on?" Kono asked her as she sat down next to her.

"I did something bad and Danno is going to be mad." Grace revealed to her aunt.

"Like what did you do?" She responded to her.

"I did the mess in Danno front yard." Grace revealed to her. She feels worse when Kono starts laughing at her confession. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you." She responded to her niece. "Let's get you back to your mom."

Kono and Grace headed to Rachel's house and dropped Grace off and then headed to work where she found Danny still complaining about the toilet paper. She had to Exuse herself into her office where Steve followed his wife.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She responded back to her husband.

"Do you know something about his yard?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She responded back to her husband.

"Okay so tell me what's going on" he responded to her.

"Grace did it." She responded to him.

"Grace? That Sweet little girl." He revealed in shocked. He started to laugh but stop when Danny started to come into the room.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked his friend.

"Oh nothing. Kono just told me something that's funny." Steve lied to his best-friend.

"Yeah right." Danny snored him.

"Babe, did Danny ever tell you that he is catastrophic?" Steve asked his wife

"No I don't think that he ever did." Kono said to her husband.

"Let's get back to work." Danny revealed to his friends that he was annoyed at this joke.

* * *

Catherine's house

Catherine had called them about finding clues about how to find Adam and bring him back to Hawaii. Steve had told her that they would be over later in the day when the case was finished.

"Hey what's going on?" Kono asked her friend.

"I found a possible lead for reguarding Adam's location." Catherine revealed to her friends as she watched them sit down. She showed them the location.

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked his friend.

"We need to go save him." Kono revealed to them.

* * *

McGarrett family

Steve was driving home and she was just waiting to see what he has to say about it. She knew that there was feelings there about Adam and Steve since they are not really friends. Steve understands why she wants to protect him.

"So what do you think that we should do?" She asked her husband.

"Whatever you want to do i will support you." He revealed to her.

"I love you." She responded to him.

"I love you too." He said as he lean into her. "Let's head to bed."

Steve and Kono head to their bedroom and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's response to the show: I loved last year's episode better then this. I wish that there was more Kono scenes and when is she coming back. I am so glad that they are doing more max scenes. The writers need to do a better job then what they are doing. I am excited for next week's episode.**_

_**Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please make sure that you leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I will be back on Monday with a new one take Monday with three storylines. Don't forget to check out my Twitter carson34ff where I will love to keep you all up to date on your favorite storylines. How was your Halloween? I should be getting a new laptop in the coming weeks and I am so excited. I wanted to get this written early before the new episode starts tonight. I am off for a busy day of cleaning and volunteering. Thanks for reading this chapter. Review and let me know what kind of laptop to get. I need suggestions. Which Halloween episode did you like? Don't forget to check out my blog where I posted when a new chapter is posted.**_

_**Any stories you like: Don't be afraid to check out NCIS and NCIS:LA season storylines and all of my other Hawaii Five 0 storylines. I need to go check my bus before I am stuck here for another hour. **_

_**Don't forget to review! See you next week! **_


	7. Ua Nalohia

Author Note: Alright it's a brand new week and I am going to be hopefully posting a big long chapter for you all this week. I really love how this episode went and now it's time to post my version of this episode. I hope that you like it. Don't forget to find out what my thoughts of the show is. Thanks for reading this chapter.

Chapter seven: Ua Nalohia

Steve's POV

I got out of the shower to find Kono getting ready for work. I wish that it was the weekend so we could stay home and spend some time together without the team.

"Babe you are going to be late for work and we both know how Danny gets when you are late." Kono responded to me and before I get a chance to answer, there is a knock on our door. I get dress in a hurry so I can get the front door.

"Alright I am coming." I said as I walked down the stairs and opens the door to find a baby. I know that Kono wasn't pregnant with our baby so this little girl could not be ours. "Kono!"

I hear her coming down the stairs and walking pass us. "Steve, why is there a baby at our door step?""

"I don't know why there is a baby at our door step." I responded to her as Mary came out of no where.

"Surprise!" She yelled at us as she was taking our photo. I tried to reason my sister that she is not able to take care of this baby but both of the girls tried to reason with me to give her a chance. Before I get a chance to respond, my cell phone starts to ring and i know that it's about a new case. We get ready to go and head for my truck.

"I can't believe that you were defending my sister to me." I revealed to her a little hurt that my own wife would not defend me.

"I think that she could handle this on her own Steve. You need to give your sister a chance." she responded to her husband. "You know that I love you but that was not the best idea. She needs us and our support and not you being mean."

"I know but you have to understand that I grew up with this. She's my sister and I love her but I am trying to do what's best for Joan and Mary.

Kono's POV

We got to the crime scene and Steve is still driving me nuts about Mary and Joan. I wish that he would just give her a chance to be a mom and I know that she would be great at it. I walked up to Danny trying to get away from Steve right now before I decided that I wanted to shoot him. He was driving me nuts in the car. Danny sees me and walks towards me and smiles.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked me.

"Steve found out that Mary adopted this little girl and now Steve is being really mean towards his sister and myself since I defend her choice to adopt this baby. I think that it would do her some good but he doesn't see it that way." I revealed to Danny. "I know that she doesn't have the best track record of taking care of things but at least she is doing some good. I don't want to focus on that right now. We need to work on the case."

"Yes that is true." He responded to me as we walked towards my husband and cousin.

Chin's POV

I can feel the tense between Steve and Kono. I am hoping that they would get along better during this case since it's going to be hard for them. I decided to take Kono with me back to work. We decided to take Steve's truck since Danny and I rode in together.

"So what is going on with you and Steve?" I asked her hoping that she would open up to me about what's going on between them.

"Oh nothing but Steve being mean at his sister. She adopted a little girl and she loves taking care of the baby and I am happy that she has someone." She revealed to her cousin.

Steve's POV

We are headed to question one of our suspect after learning the true identy of the person that was killed. We tried talking to him nicely until he thearten Kono. Everyone knows that I am very protective of my family. I decided to go and call my wife to make sure that she is okay but I get a call from my sister telling me that I need to go to the hospital.

"Mary I can't take her when I am in the middle of case." I responded to her but then my sister blackmails me into taking her. I am hoping that the team will help out with her. I got back to headquarters to find my wife and our friends waiting for me.

"What is going on with the baby?" Kono asked her husband.

"Mary's sick and she needs us to watch her for the night." I responded to her.

"Alright. Have fun with her uncle steve." She responded to me with a smile.

"Babe seriously. I need your help with her." I responded to her.

"Oh I don't think so. I think that Uncle Steve can handle this." She responded to me as she walked into her office. I can't believe that she is being mean about this.

"Danny, can you take her for a minute so I can go talk to Kono?" I asked him as he gave me a nod and took Joan. I walked into Kono's office to find her sitting there.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"You yell at your sister and then you expect us take care of Joan. How is that right?" She asked me.

"Because you love me." I responded to her as I lean into her and gave her a kiss. They enjoy the rest of the day with Joan before finishing the case and heading home for the night before giving Mary her daughter back. I had bonded with my niece and can't wait to spend more time with her.

Author response to the show: Alright the Catherine scense were amazing to watch. Has anyone else noticed that Kono and Danny are barely in the episodes anymore? I love that Steve finally accepted the baby but pushing her off to the other people that are in the group expect for Catherine? I really wish that they would bring back Kono full time on Five 0 and bring more scense of Danny. It was nice to see that Steve was driving his own truck this episode. I love how Mary blackmails her brother to take her daughter when she is in the hospital. I love Chin's face when Steve hands the baby to him. I love the story that Danny was telling Joan about him and Steve. It was funny to watch. I love how Steve and McBaine don't get along. How come the baby is still wearing the same clothes when Steve and the boys are wearing different ones?

Author Note: Alright that's the end of the this week's chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter with McKono. I am trying to make this chapter longer for you guys and I hope that you enjoy the lenght. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. There will be another McKono storyline which has a sequel on "A weekend away." Don't forget to check out my one take Monday from this past Monday with my longest storyline ever. Don't forget to read the new two chapters of I still love you. Don't forget to check out the new episode of Hawaii Five 0 tonight. It's brand new epsiode and it should be really funny to watch tonight. That's the end of this chapter and I hope that you review this chapter and the others don't forget to check out next week chapter.


End file.
